Venom Moments
by PensNRoses
Summary: No one ever knew about Sai's life...or his best friend. What happens when Sai finally falls for Sakura? How will this girl, 'Venom' react? Sai/Sakura Sai/OC


The girl stood on the Hokage Mountains, her back to the forest, looking out over the town. She was a fair girl, short, skinny. She wasn't a sleeper, but she certainly never tried to bite anyone else's head off. This evening she had been painting The Hidden Leaf Village. She was going to give it to Sai, her best friend, for a going away present. He had been sent on an S-Ranked mission which was why he wasn't currently with her. They were friends her and Sai, always sticking together, and never letting one another show any emotion. She could spend hours wondering what emotions were. She was from ROOT, after all. She just didn't know how to show her emotions.

This would be why on most beautiful, sunny days you could find her and Sai…being chased by the crazy woman that was Haruno Sakura. Haruno made it her life's goal to make the ROOT ANBU's life hell. Or at least Sai and the girl – Venom's friends lives hell. She couldn't grasp the concept of not showing emotion, so she hated them for it, and Venom hated her back for it.

Without thinking, Venom started wandering towards the lakes, her and Sai's favorite spots. She had started a painting of it last night, and she just needed to look at it to remember how she wanted to paint it. When she got to the lake, however, it was a disturbing sight that she met. There were two people hugging. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal had she not recognized the hugging figures. Sakura and Sai. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Sakura made Sai and her's lives hell, so why was he hugging her! She seemed to meet Saukra's eyes, who was staring at her, smirking. Needless to say, she didn't stay for the rest of the show.

Faintly, though, she heard, "Who was that?"

"Oh, just a baby squirrel."

**Later that morning.**

Venom hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep. After seeing Sakura and Sai together last night, she had fled to her tree house outside of town. There was an intense pounding on her door, when one of her teammates, Shikira, just rammed through the door, pale and puffing. "Venom, Lady Tsunade wants to see you. It's about Sai. There have been…complications."

Finding that she was too exhausted to actually perform a teleportation jutsu, Venom ran. It only took her two minutes before she was perched on the windowsill. "You called, Lady Tsunade?" She asked, cooly.

She was surprised to see that, when the chair turned around, it was Sakura. When Sakura motioned towards the door, Sai walked in. "See, Sai? She doesn't care! It's just like I told you!" Sakura said smugly. "I know she was up to all hours of the night, even though you were starting an S-Ranked mission today. She took her precious little time getting here, too. It's been over an hour since I sent Shikira. Plus, when she thought you were in trouble, she didn't show emotion. I win"

Sai knew better. "Why are you talking as if you've known her for years, ugly?"

Sakura was put off a little by the nickname, but she still insisted. "Sai, she doesn't do half the things a normal person would do if they cared for you."

Venom spoke quietly, "He is right, Sakura-Sama, and yet, so are you." Sakura's grin grew even more with this. This was the time to prove her wrong. "I am not normal, as you were comparing my actions to, and I never sleep, so I would have seen him off, had I not seen…complications. I believe you would know about these complications, Haruno-Sama. Plus, there would be the fact that every mission we go on is an S-Ranked mission. I know for other ninja's it's hard to do S-Rank, but at Sai's level it's kind of like giving you a D-Rank. It's easy, and I wasn't worried. Too much. Also, you know ROOT members do not often show their emotions. Just look at Sai, his face is blank like the sheet of a sketch book. I didn't have enough chakra to put together a jutsu, so I ran here from outside of Konoha. Two miles away. I did atleast send him a scroll sending him farewell, anyways."

"I never got a scroll, Venom." Sai's voice was colder than usual.

"I left it at your loft. I don't know why you haven't found it."

"Oh, honey, he's been staying with me." Sakura laughed evily.

This infuriated Venom, staying at the enemies? "Sai? What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry, but no one can speak to my boyfriend without my permission" Sakura cut in.

Venom spit in the direction of the couple, forming signature handsigns, as Sai went, "No!"

In a flash, black appeared around Sai, and linked him with Sakura before disappearing with Venom.

Hours, later, their team, their friends assembled in the HQ. As Venom was leader, she sat in front of the group. Her first statement was simple. "Sai has been relieved of his duties; he has been kicked out."

There were several protests, some even lecturing her for her stupidity.

"QUIET!" She yelled, this being the only time she expressed emotion. "Sai has been sleeping with the enemy, Haruno Sakura. The one who made our lives hell? Yeah…her."

"Why kick him out for that fault? Couldn't we forgive him this once?" Jinto asked.

"No. As you know, Sai deals with genjutsu in battle. If he were to be seduced by one like Haruno Sakura, we could all die. I'm doing this for our lives; our village." It was a solid reason.

Some fangirl tried to support him by yelling out, "You're just mad that Sai's with Haruno, and not you! Stop being such an angry bitch, Venom!"

So, Venom explained all of the events from the morning, and watched as their perception changed. A few more problems were discussed before she dismissed them, "She has already stolen Sai right from under us, I could not allow Haruno to infiltrate us. Sai was just a sacrifice was had to make. I'm sorry. Believe me, I just lost my best friend, and as you guys know, I just lost the guy I love." With that Venom retired to her bedroom to wait until everyone left. Thirty minutes later, she emerged to see someone had opted to stay. Sai.


End file.
